Normal Highschool Experience
by BitterSweetShadows
Summary: Dragged out of their world of concerts tours and celebrity life, Percy, Nico and Thalia are dropped into Goode Highschool for the Arts. With instant friends and enemies and hoards of slightly obsessive fangirls can the three ever hope for a normal highschool experience? Mostly Percabeth with Solangelo, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel and maybe some Threyna.
1. Chapter 1 - First Day - Part One

**Disclaimer : I don't own the POJ/HoO books they're all Rick's :(**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

We walked into the classroom with timetables in hand and matching looks of disgust on our faces.

We should be touring Europe right now.

Not stuck in some stupid school filled with peppy wannabe's.

Looking round the empty classroom we realised that we were early, totally not our style and we slumped down into three seats at the back of the room, glaring forward.

I should probably explain a little about who we are before I continue on with the rest of the story.

My name is Percy Jackson and the two morons next to me are my best friends and cousins, Thalia and Nico. Our dads are triplets and the owners of America's largest record label, Olympus Records. Thalia is a year older than me and Nico is a year younger, it took a lot of arguing with the school to get us put in the same year but it helped that Nico is a little Genius and has been doing my work for years.

We were all dressed in dark colours. Thalia had a punk thing going on. Her short choppy black hair was streaked with electric blue; she wore black ripped jeans, a battered old pair of chucks and a floaty tank top that matched the colour of her hair. Nico sitting next to her was dressed in all black with his favourite aviator jacket and battered pair of combat boots. He was tapping his drumsticks against the desk, humming to a rock song blasting from the skullcandy earphones hanging from one ear.

I laughed and Thalia turned round with an expression on her face like she was questioning my sanity (I got that look a lot from Thalia and Nico).

"I see I am the only one who bothered with trying to blend in." I said gesturing to my attire.

Rolling her eyes Thalia smirked. "Yeah and that took so much effort Kelp Head; you're literally wearing the same thing as yesterday."

She was right, I seemed to be the only person who dressed like a normal teenager in this family, I was wearing a pair of scruffy jeans, black converse and a faded t-shirt.

The one thing that disrupted my normal look was the pair of blackout sunglasses that matched the ones that perched on both Thalia and Nico's faces, you'd think sunglasses, What's the big deal, I hear you say; but the thing was, we were in New York, in the autumn, inside.

A bell rung from somewhere across the school and pupils started filing through the door; they gathered in groups around the classroom, the girls hugging and chatting excitedly and the guys fist bumping and laughing. A girl with vibrant red hair walked into the class on her own, slumping down in a seat at the back on the opposite side of the room from us. Her jeans were covered in holes and paint splatters and she wore a dark green "Harvard Art" shirt; she swung her sharpie covered backpack on her desk, drew out a sketchbook and started drawing.

My attention was drawn from the redhead as another girl stalked through the door. I could instantly tell she was the Queen bee of the School from her perfectly manicured nails, obviously designer clothes and the two girls following behind her like shadows.

Thalia made a sound of disgust at her thick make-up and straightened within a inch of it's life black hair.

Her gaze flickered predatory across the room, hungrily glancing from one boy to another, like a panther picking its latest meal.

I instantly decided that I hated her.

She settled her gaze on me and strutted over; her friends following after, twirling their hair and chewing their gum.

She leant over my desk, blatantly displaying her cleavage and batting her tear-

drop shaped eyes.

"Hi i'm Drew. What's your name honey?" I internally gagged at her sickly sweet drawl over the word honey and the view her cleavage so close to my face made me feel nauseous.

"Not interested" Thalia replied for me and Nico snorted. Drew looked over and glared at the both of them her gaze focusing on Thalia.

"I wasn't asking you, Goth girl." She sneered, turning back to me.

I groaned what was it going to take for this girl to get the memo. "As Thalia already said, i'm not interested." A look of annoyance flashed across her face and whatever she was about to say got cut off by the teacher walking into the room. She gave a final glare to Thalia and stormed off to the front of the class, her minions trotting after her.

The teacher cleared her throat and the last remaining pupils sat down in their desks.

"Hello Class, my name is Miss Owens and Welcome to your Sophomore Year at Goode Academy for the Arts. This year we have three new classmates joining us, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo and Perseus Jackson." She said smiling.

"Percy." The whole class looked round at me. "No-one calls me Perseus."

Miss Owens smiled again, " Okay would you three like to introduce yourselves to the class?"

We looked at each other, knowing this would be the end of our short and pretty boring 'normal high school experience' and we stood up removing our sunglasses and revealing our faces.

"Okay so i'm Thalia and these two idiots here are my cousins…" Miss Owens scowled but before she could say anything she and Thalia were interrupted.

A girl sitting at the front, I recognised her as one of Drew's minions, squealed out across the class. "OMG, thats Pulse!"

Squeals and screams erupted from the class and Thalia face palmed.

Because that was us.

The Pulse.

The most famous band in all of America.

In high school.

* * *

Miss Owens was failing desperately at her attempt to control the class. The girls had all crowded around our desks forcing us into the corner and the guys weren't far behind. They were all asking questions about why we were here, whether we were joining the class and asking for autographs, some of which in places I didn't even want to think about.

Miss Owen finally shouted. "Enough!" and everyone quietened down and turned round to look at her. Her face was red and she looked flustered, I got the vibe that she didn't shout much. "Everyone sit down NOW!" The class complied reluctantly and returned to their seats.

"Okay, everybody needs to calm down. Mr Jackson, Miss Grace and Mr di Angelo will be here all year, so you can ask them questions later; but now we are in homeroom and we are going to concentrate on the register." Thalia, Nico and I visibly relaxed and sent grateful glances to Miss Owens.

She started reading off names and Nico turned round to us.

"It wasn't as bad as it could have been;" he said optimistically "at least there was no lipstick or sharpies this time." Nico and I both shuddered at the thought.

He was referring to what we called the L.A. incident.

The three of us had taken my car on a road trip to visit my half sister in L.A. and we ended up getting lost, no thanks to Thalia's map reading skills. After four hours of driving and twenty minutes of arguing we finally convinced her to let us pull over and ask for direction. With our bad luck we managed to pull over at a cheer leading camp and were ambushed by at least forty cheerleaders with lipstick and pens. We had barely managed to escape with our lives but the lipstick took hours to get off and some girl called Kelli had written her name and number on my neck in sharpie and it didn't come off for over a week.

Thalia snorted, she and my half-sister Aphrodite thought of it as hilariously funny and remind us of it at every possible instance.

"It wasn't funny!" I protested.

Thalia stifled her laughter, "Percy. You had lipstick on you eyelid"

Nico chuckled and I glared at him but he just raised his hands up in surrender. I glared forward and they continued to 'discreetly' hide their laughter; I decided to ignore them and concentrate on the register. She had passed our names but I assumed that she had just missed them out and marked us down as present.

"Lilly Ross" She asked

"Here" a blonde girl from the centre of the room replied.

"Connor Stoll"

"Here" A boy with brown hair and mischievous blue eyes called from in front of me. I recognised him as one of the few people who had stayed back while the rest of the class had mobbed us.

"No i'm Connor!" An identical boy called out from the other side of the room obviously the first boy's twin.

"Nah Dude you're Travis!" I could see from the mischievous sparkle in their eyes and the smiles on their faces that they were the jokers of the class and this was just one of their everyday tricks.

"Will one of you just pick a name so I can mark you down as here." Miss Owens sounded exasperated now.

"I'm Connor." The first boy said.

"I'm Travis." The second boy echoed.

Miss Owens called off the last couple of names. "Okay, as we have managed to finally complete the register," she glared at the Stoll twins "you may chat among yourselves for a few minutes," some girls in the front row looked round at us and started to get up, "and no leaving your seats." The groaned and sat back down in their seats, gossiping and flicking their eyes round to stare at us every three seconds.

I turned back to Thalia and Nico used to ignoring all the attention, "Pass me your timetables, I want to see if we have any classes together." They handed them over and I laid them next to each other to compare our classes.

 **Percy**

08:45 - 08:55 : Homeroom - Miss Owens

08:55 - 09:35 : Period 1 - English - Miss Bell

09:35 - 10:15 : Period 2 - Greek History - Mr Brunner

10:15 - 10:35 : Break

10:35 - 11:15 : Period 3 - Math - Mrs Dodds

11:15 - 11:55 : Period 4 - Biology - Mr Reine

11:55 - 12:35 : Period 5 - Music History - Mr Chamberlin

12:35 - 13:35 : Lunch

13:35 - 14:15 : Period 6 - Gym - Coach Hedge

14:15 - 14:55 : Period 7 - Study Hall - Miss West

14:55 - 16:00 : Period 8 - Music - Mrs Henderson

 **Thalia**

08:45 - 08:55 : Homeroom - Miss Owens

08:55 - 09:35 : Period 1 - AP Math - Mr Sharp

09:35 - 10:15 : Period 2 - AP English - Mr Intihar

10:15 - 10:35 : Break

10:35 - 11:15 : Period 3 - AP Greek History - Mrs Williams

11:15 - 11:55 : Period 4 - Physics - Mr Lawrie

11:55 - 12:35 : Period 5 - Music History - Mr Chamberlin

12:35 - 13:35 : Lunch

13:35 - 14:15 : Period 6 - Gym - Coach Hedge

14:15 - 14:55 : Period 7 - Study Hall - Miss West

14:55 - 16:00 : Period 8 - Music - Mrs Henderson

 **Nico**

08:45 - 08:55 : Homeroom - Miss Owens

08:55 - 09:35 : Period 1 - AP Math - Mr Sharp

09:35 - 10:15 : Period 2 - Greek History - Mr Brunner

10:15 - 10:35 : Break

10:35 - 11:15 : Period 3 - AP English - Mr Greig

11:15 - 11:55 : Period 4 - AP Chemistry - Miss Jent

11:55 - 12:35 : Period 5 - Music History - Mr Chamberlin

12:35 - 13:35 : Lunch

13:35 - 14:15 : Period 6 - Gym - Coach Hedge

14:15 - 14:55 : Period 7 - Study Hall - Miss West

14:55 - 16:00 : Period 8 - Music - Mrs Henderson

"Okay so you two have AP Math together, I have Greek History with Nico and we all have Music History, Gym, Study Hall and Music together."

Nico whispered something in Thalia's ear with the same expression he got whenever he was making some immature joke. Thalia sniggered then they both looked at my dumbfounded expression and their chuckles escalated into a full on laughing fit.

"Hey what you laughing at?"

The bell rang and they pulled their faces into what they must have believed were somewhat serious expressions, but actually they just looked like a pair of dying squirrels.

Then Nico said in a singsong voice, sounding like the five year old he is.

"Percy's only in stupid classes" and they burst out into hysterical laughter again. I glared at them and stalked out the classroom leaving them to laugh themselves to Math.

* * *

I had walked to the end on the corridor when I realised that I had no idea where I was going, I looked down at my timetable, it said that English was in G27; I had no idea what that even meant, let alone where it was. I wandered round corridors looking at the numbers on the doors and soon they were empty, leaving me on my own. Just as I was beginning to panic I heard a friendly voice behind me.

"Do you need some help?" I turned round to see a boy who was a year or two older than me, he had blonde hair and startling blue eyes but his face was marred by a scar stretching down from the corner of one eye to the edge of his lips.

"Yeah I guess so," I said averting my eyes from the scar to keep myself from staring, I'm looking for English with Miss Bell in Room," searching my timetable I found that weird looking room number, "... uh ...G27?"

He chuckled, "No wonder you couldn't find it, it's on the ground floor, i'm Luke by the way"

I smiled, this guy was seemed cool,

"Percy, you look familiar, have I met you before?"

"I don't think so but you might have met my younger brothers Travis and Connor."

"Oh yeah, they're in my homeroom." he laughed.

"Watch your stuff around them, they love to prank the new kids" he paused for a moment "and pretty much everyone else as well."

He lead me down a flight of stairs and round some twisting corridors then stopped outside a classroom.

"Okay just ask someone from your class to show you around and they will point you in the right direction."

"Thanks" I smiled gratefully, he smiled back

"Any time" He then turned and walked off, obviously having somewhere to be, I steeled myself then turned back to the door for my first class.

As I opened the door the whole class turned to stare at me, the teacher stopped in the middle of the sentence and I stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"Hello, can I help you?" She questioned.

"Yeah, um... sorry i'm late, I got lost."

She stood with a confused look on her face. "Oh yes," she said with sudden recollection "you must be Perseus, you can take the seat next to Miss Gardener over there." She said gesturing to an empty desk at the back of the classroom next to a friendly looking girl.

I smiled not bothering to correct my name and walked to my seat. Eyes trailed me as I went and I could hear some girls whispering in the corner, glancing over at me then back at each other and giggling. I reached my desk and pulled my pencil case and notepad out of my bag, setting them on the table.

The girl next to me turned around smiling, she had light brown hair and wide green eyes.

"Hi i'm Katie."

"Percy" I said smiling back. She squinted at me studying my face.

"You look familiar, have we met before."

I shook my head, "Not that I know of."

"Sorry" she laughed, "just me being weird." I laughed gently, she seemed nice enough but I didn't want another rampage like in homeroom.

The first lesson was pretty easy, we just went over the course structure and the different coursework that we would have to do. My dyslexia was acting up with the scrawling of the English teacher's handwriting and Katie noticed me squinting at the board. I explained and she offered me a copy of her notes, saying she would find me at lunch. At the end of Class she directed me to Greek History where I met up with Nico in the corridor.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short I was originally going to write the full first day as Chapter One but I ended up running out of inspiration and I'm just pretty lazy so this is all i'm uploading for Chapter One.  
** **The next chapter should have some of Thalia's and Nico's POV.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked it.**

 **R &R  
** **Bitter Xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day - Part Two

**Disclaimer : I don't own the POJ/HoO books they're all Rick's :(**

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

Percy left me and Nico at the end of homeroom, sitting at our desks roaring with laughter as he stormed off to English. He probably didn't even ask for directions, being the Kelp Head he is.

Nico and I then trudged our way to AP Math with directions from the teacher as we are the intelligent cousins.

When we got there the classroom was about half full and we slumped into some seats at the back. Nico was animatedly talking to me about some fan suspicion that his favourite band was getting back together as I happily ignored him staring into space I noticed a girl with long blonde curled hair and stormy grey eyes walking into the classroom. She was wearing a faded grey t-shirt and torn denim shorts, despite the weather, and had her nose stuck in some musty book.

"Annabeth?" I squealed and she turned up, an expression of surprise on her face as she recognised me.

"Thalia!" she shouted and a second later we were excitedly hugging while Nico sat there with his mouth hanging open and a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Here's one thing you should know about me Thalia Grace _never_ squeals.

Nico recovered from his shock and suddenly started laughing, "Thalia… _snort_... you're acting like a… _snort_... girl."

I smacked him upside the head, glaring at him, "Don't you even dare thinking of telling this to Percy." He swallowed nervously knowing exactly what me angry was like.

Annabeth stood there looking confused, "Who's Percy, is he your boyfriend?"

Nico started laughing again while i'm pretty sure I looked like I was about to throw up, as I noticed Annabeth's mask of innocence slip into a small smirk.

"Annabeth" I growled as she and Nico kept laughing. Annabeth knew very well exactly who Percy was.

She turned to Nico "I'm Annabeth Chase by the way and i'm guessing you're the _legendary_ Nico." she said smiling and ignoring my annoyed gaze.

"The one and only" he said, I scoffed and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"So Annabeth, no offence, but how do you know Thalia, I didn't think she has any friends." he asked and I sent him a death glare that he promptly ignored.

"My mum works as the head Business Consultant at Olympus Records and I know Thalia from all of the annual Christmas Parties and all social meeting our parents have."

"Wait, annual Christmas Parties, why don't I get invited to those." He pouted like the five year old he was.

"Because you and Percy were banned, _remember_." I smirked and recollection dawned on his face. The first (and _last_ ) year that he and Percy had been invited, they had managed to destroy a giant crystal chandelier, flood the entire kitchen and make it rain chicken bones; and that was all within the first half-hour.

To this day I have no idea how they managed to get a hold of five hundred chicken bones and drop them all from the ceiling simultaneously, hitting guests at random; and if i'm being honest with myself, I really don't want to know.

Annabeth laughed, "Oh I remember that year. How the Hades did you manage to blow up the whole water system."

Nico sniggered, "I have no idea actually, the water was Percy's prank; I was just responsible for the chicken bones and the chandelier was all Jason." Jason was my younger brother and while I lived my rockstar lifestyle with my Dad, uncles and two cousins, Jason lived with my crazed ex-movie star mother. When the three boys met up I knew to take cover; because although Jason acted responsible for the majority of the time didn't mean that the prank rate would almost triple when he was mixed in with Percy and Nico.

Jason lived across the country from L.A. in New York; so we rarely got to see each other, which was a shame for me but at the same time a relief as I didn't have to deal with all the three of my boys together. It was a bonus that Nico and Percy's Mom's both lived nearby and he went to the same school as Annabeth, who had promised to keep an eye on him.

I took a few moments for the facts to connect in my head.

"Wait, we're at Jason's school!" I said excitedly. Nico and Annabeth gave me incredulous looks.

"You're acting more and more like Percy by the second, maybe he's infected you with his stupidity" Nico mused.

"You're one to talk, Zombie Breath" I snapped back at him and before he could retort the classroom door banged shut and our maths teacher walked in. We took our seats and the teacher, who'd introduced himself as Mr Sharp, started babbling on about the course structure.

* * *

 **Okay, I know, i'm an awful person but I should probably be able to update this more in June or something.**

 **Anyway, Sorry.**

 **Bitter Xx**


End file.
